The Crystal's Call
by Mindshift
Summary: When Arthur touched the crystal of Neahtid, the last thing he expected was to feel a rush of power. With his magical potential unlocked, how will Arthur deal with the consequences of his powers and the revelations that come with it? Reveal fic, no slash.
1. Prologue

**Just short intro chapter for you all. Trying something new while taking a break from my other fic. Not entirely sure where I'm going with this one but that's part of the fun. This fic takes place during Season 2, the episode "The Witches Quickening". I MAY incorporate some material from future episodes but for the most part it will be splitting off into AU. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Merlin.**

As he sat by the fire, he stared at the soft fabric that held crystal, feeling a strange draw to it. It felt like it was calling to him, reaching out into his mind and whispering his name. _Arthur. _

"Arthur?" Arthur ripped his attention away from the crystal to glare at Merlin.

"What?" He snapped. He regretted being so short with his servant and friend, but at the moment all he wanted to do was hold the crystal in his hands and investigate every inch. He was itching to answer the enticing call.

"What's wrong? Arthur, you've been staring at that thing for almost an hour." Merlin held out his hand and gave a worried smile. "Maybe I should hold it while you get some rest."

On some level, Arthur was touched by his concern, but he couldn't bear to let the crystal out of his hands, so he lashed out. "Merlin, if I were to let you take this extremely valuable and dangerous magical artifact it would be lost somewhere in the bush before I could even tell you to be careful with it."

Merlin huffed indignantly, but continued to watch Arthur with apt attention and concern. Arthur silently wished that Merlin would sleep, so that he could examine the crystal properly. He didn't think that Merlin would understand.

After a few moments Arthur could wait any longer, and Merlin's suspicious gaze was no longer a concern. He slowly slipped the crystal out of the bag.

When the crystal touched his bare hand, he gasped as he felt power rush into him. More than that though, he felt something inside him fall into place with a strange _Clink. _Every part of his body buzzed as his mind filled with beautiful music and raw power. All he could see was the pulsing light that emitted from the crystal, entrancing him while it changed him. In the back of his mind he could hear Merlin calling to him, but he couldn't respond.

Finally, as the power pulsing through him peaked, he collapsed, and mind slipped into nothingness.

**Let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry for dropping off the face of the earth. things have been a little crazy and I had to take a break from writing. This chapter isn't super long or fantastic but I'm trying to ease back into things. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was light when he woke; Merlin was bustling about, making up some sort of concoction of a tea over the fire. Arthur felt strange and groggy, like he had just woken in the middle of a vivid dream. Merlin noticed Arthur stirring, and hurried over to check on him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked tentatively.

"Like I've been up all night drinking, what happened?" Arthur rubbed his aching forehead.

Merlin hesitated. "I… I'm not entirely sure. One moment you were sitting there, perfectly fine, then you started to have some sort of fit, and then you passed out. The rest of the group has already left; I told them to let you rest for a while since you were not well the last night."

Arthur grunted. Something felt…. Off, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"We should head back as soon as possible, and maybe check in with Gaius." Merlin began to pack up as he handed Arthur whatever concoction he had been brewing. "Here, this should help, you look exhausted."

Arthur accepted the tea but didn't bother to ask what was in it. It tasted awful, but the warmth of it felt good.

A sudden thought pulled at him, and a moment of panic gripped his chest. "Where is the crystal?"

Merlin pulled the cloth covered crystal from his pocket and showed it to Arthur. "It's safe, Arthur. I made sure of it."

Arthur grunted in response, and grabbed the crystal from Merlin, grouchily muttering about incompetent servants and dangerous artifacts. As Merlin packed up the camp, Arthur once again examined the crystal. The overwhelming draw he had felt the night before was gone, but he still felt a strange pulse emitting from it.

He dismissively pocketed the crystal and mounted his horse, trading the usual insults with Merlin.

"Merlin if you were to go any slower you'd be going backwards."

"Arthur If you were any more of an ass they would keep you in the stables."

"Idiot"

"Prat"

The journey was slow but mostly pleasant. Merlin hummed happily and loudly, partly in an effort to produce a reaction in Arthur. Arthur ignored him and kept to his own thoughts. The crystal's power frightened him, and he found himself dwelling on what it could mean.

He knew something was different, something inside him had reacted and unlocked itself when he had touched the crystal. He just wasn't quite sure what.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a small rock bounced off the back of his head.

"Where the hell are you going you dollop head, the castle is this way" Merlin shouted from behind him.

Arthur looked around and realized that he was in the process of turning into the wrong path at a fork in the road. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of the crystal, and shouted back defensively, "I knew that… I was just testing you!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and trotted off, leaving Arthur to follow behind his own servant. Arthur huffed at Merlin's audacity, but left it alone.

The high walls of Camelot were a welcoming sight for the two travellers. Arthur let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. He was looking forward to some time alone, out from under Merlin's inquisitive gaze.

Arthur's mind stayed elsewhere as they arrived at the castle, and dutifully debriefed his father of their success. His attention was torn partly back into reality when the knights hauled their captive in front of the court.

Alvarr kneeled on the floor in front of the throne, surrounded by guards. He looked only at the king's feet with a burning stare, refusing to meet his eyes.

Arthur briefly wondered what use the renegades would have for the crystal, and what its true purpose was. He cursed himself for not taking the time to truly research the artifact before going to retrieve it. He had known the name of it, and that it was a magical crystal, but that was the extent of his knowledge. Arthur decided that he would have to remedy this as soon as possible.

His attention was once again brought back to the room as his father continued to interrogate the prisoner.

"So you admit to stealing the Crystal of Neahtid?"

"I do."

"And to plotting against your King?"

Alvarr paused, and finally lifted his eyes to meet the king's icy gaze. "I do."

The king stepped forward and lowered his voice in an attempt to be more intimidating. "And you acted alone?"

Arthur noted Morgana take a deep breath, opposite to him. He wondered at this, but dismissed the idea that she could be involved. It was _Morgana_ after all.

"You were not aided, or abetted by any citizen of Camelot?" The king continued.

Alvarr paused. "I acted…. Alone."

Morgana let out the breath and looked down. Perhaps the idea of a traitor in Camelot was too much for her, she was just a woman, he thought.

Uther turned around dismissively. "Then I found you guilty of treason. You are an enemy of Camelot, Alvarr. You are sentenced to death." He sat back onto his throne with the hint of a smile.

"Then I die with honour." Alvarr replied. "To be an enemy of Camelot is no crime."

"Take him away." Uther directed his guards with a note of disgust in his voice.

As the guards began to haul Alvarr up and away, he continued. "You, Uther… you are the criminal."

The court began to disperse as Alvarr was dragged through the doors. Uther stood up and patted Arthur on the back to dismiss him. Arthur took the cue and left, followed closely by his knights.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, He dismissed the knights and headed to his chambers. As much as he wanted to research the crystal and try to understand what had happened, he felt that he should probably just move on and forget it. His focus on a magical artifact was unhealthy and bordering on illegal and he, of all people, should know better. Still, he couldn't entirely banish the effects of the crystal from his thoughts as he made his way to his chambers to rest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

_AN- As you can probably tell by the ridiculous amount of time since my last update, I had to take a bit of a break from writing. There has been a lot that has happened in my life, but now that things have calmed down a bit I am tentatively returning to writing. You may notice from the shift to the darker in this chapter that my head space hasn't been fantastic lately, but me starting back up again is all part of the healing process. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please forgive me if I am a little rusty._

_For the purpose of this fic, I made the change that Morgana does not help Alvarr escape. Although all of the other interactions between her and Uther that night still occur, ("And you Uther, you can go to hell"- I do love that) Just a warning, this is a bit of a graphic chapter (Just a little bit of gore that might be disturbing to younger readers), probably earning that T rating, but nothing too bad._

* * *

Chapter 2

**_Arthur. _**_A man stood in the middle of the courtyard, completely engulfed in flames. Arthur expected screams but was met only with a maniacal laughter. He laughed as his flesh blackened and cracked, making disturbing pops as flesh tightened and ripped apart like bark on a log, revealing a glow like embers underneath. __**Arthur.**__ Morgana was standing in the great hall, silently crying. Arthur tried to reach for her but as he raised his hands, he halted when he saw that they were stained red. Her tears turned red with blood, and her sobs gave way to a cry of inhuman rage. __**Arthur. **__The castle was burning. Screams echoed through the halls and a deafening roar came from above. __**Arthur. **__Merlin lay on the forest floor motionless, unseeing eyes turned up towards the moonless night, a sword protruding from his still chest; Arthur's sword. _**_Arthur._**

He woke with a start, covered in sweat from the dreams of the night. He felt his heart race as he struggled to catch his breath. He had never experienced such vivid dreams. And the voice, the one that called his name, chilled him to the bone. It was deep, ancient, and somehow Arthur knew that it was beyond his comprehension.

**_Arthur_**

Arthur shot up, and visually searched for the source of the strange voice. After assuring himself that the room was empty, he shrugged it off and a remnant of the nightmare.

Just then, Merlin burst into the room with all of his usual grace, half hopping to avoid the strewn armour that he had forgotten to put away, trying his best not to lose the tray of Arthur's breakfast to the floor.

"Morning Arthur. Glad to see you _finally_ waking up on time. I was beginning to think your laziness had no limits. I guess I'll have to retire the name 'Sleeping beauty'. Or… not." He shrugged, a sly smirk growing on his angular face.

Arthur felt a familiar bubble of annoyance, coloured with a strange fondness, as he launched his pillow in Merlin's direction. He wordlessly sighed as he stood to allow Merlin to assist in dressing him for the day. He stood there a moment and made another sigh of exasperation as he waited impatiently for Merlin to take the hint. Merlin merely rolled his eyes and fetched Arthurs clothing. The rest of the morning was a blur of their ritualistic silent teasing as Arthur dressed and ate his breakfast.

Before Arthur could leave for his morning practice, Merlin coughed and put his hands behind his back, expectantly.

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur said, rolling his eyes at his servant's obvious unease.

"Are you okay? I mean…" He paused awkwardly and squirmed under Arthur's sharp gaze, then took a deep breath and continued. "You seem off this morning, like you still haven't got over whatever illness took you the other night. Maybe you should skip morning practice today."

Arthur's reply was quick and sharp. "Don't be stupid Merlin. I'm fine." He huffed and briskly jotted away, not bothering to wait for Merlin to follow.

He couldn't miss practice; he needed to hit something, again and again, before he had to attend the execution that afternoon. He always felt the need to hit something before executions, but today the need was especially strong. He felt an ache deep in his stomach that had no reason to be there. That man _deserved_ to die. He broke the law. He stole from his king. But Arthur felt disappointed in that logic, for a reason that escaped him.

Fighting always felt like a dance to him, as he glided back and forth with his sword. Each blow was as graceful and natural as it was devastatingly powerful. Sweat flew from his brow as he flew, but he hardly noticed the heat and the strain as he concentrated on his opponent, a fellow knight who didn't stand a chance against Arthur's skill and precision. It was as easy as any practice; a time when Arthur usually felt his true purpose. But this day was different. He felt a constant nag of dissatisfaction, like he was missing something, like something was just out of his reach. As he threw himself forward to strike, the blow hit its mark perfectly, as usual, but it felt wrong. It felt weak. The other knight didn't seem to notice Arthur's feelings of wrongness as he stumbled back and raised his arms to yield.

Arthur lowered his sword, and raised his hand to the downed knight, giving his usual pat on the back and words of encouragement.

The ominous ringing of the deep castle bells echoed throughout the city, calling their death song to the people of Camelot, powerful and dark.

Arthur swore. He had lost track of time and didn't have enough left to change into his ceremonial clothes. His father will not be pleased with his informal practice armour, but it will have to do. He looked around for Merlin, wondering why the boy hadn't noticed the late hour and alerted him. When their eyes met Merlin was standing at next to the wrack of practice swords looking as surprised and alarmed at the time as Arthur was, he must have been caught up in watching the fight. Arthur often noticed how entranced Merlin would get sometimes when watching him fight, like it was a fascinating ritual that he didn't understand but studied in awe. That probably wasn't far from the truth.

As they jogged up to the citadel, dodging in and out of the growing crowd, Merlin veered towards a small door and motioned for Arthur to follow. It was most likely one of the many shortcuts in Camelot known only to the servants of the castle. They passed through a thin hallway of stone and up a long and twisting stairwell, exiting into an area of the castle that Arthur recognized, not far off from the balcony where he usually watched preceding such as this. Merlin disappeared back the way they had come, hoping to escape having to stand with his master and having to watch what happened next.

Arthur was surprised to find Morgana there. She usually watched these from her bedroom window, in a place that is much less public, so as not to show her distain for death. But today she stood tall on the balcony, where she could be seen, angry tears glistening on her face. She wanted people to see her. She wanted them to see her anger. She wanted them to see her standing silently against the king, in a way he could not acknowledge, else it become solidified and real. In that moment Arthur truly saw her. He understood her. He even found himself agreeing with her to some degree.

He approached the balcony and stood beside her, trying to keep his face blank. He wanted to appear disinterested, like he didn't care, like it didn't faze him. It was the only way to please his father without offending Morgana.

Horns blared loudly, and a slow drum beat rose from below.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

He watched the procession of guards as they escorted Alvarr to the middle of the courtyard below, where a pyre rose up from the crowd.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

When they reached the middle, they stood and waited.

Uther began his usual speech. "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Alvarr, is adjudged guilty of treason and conspiring to use enchantments and magic and pursuant to the Laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death."

The last charge was ludicrous of course. There was no proof that Alvarr practised magic. The only reason it had been tacked on was because he was a druid, and it was Uther's assumption that all druids practised magic. Also it meant that the punishment was burning at the stake rather than hanging, and Arthur's father always revelled in a good burning.

Uther nodded to the guards holding Alvarr. The boom of the drums started up again, more insistent than before. The guards pushed him forward and up onto the pyre. He didn't struggle as they tied him to the stake. As they backed away and the executional lit a torch, he let loose a breathless laugh. As the pyre began to burn, Alvarr said nothing, only laughed in Uther's direction, as if he knew something that Uther didn't. His laugh became more and more desperate as the fire grew and licked at his feet. Soon the fire rose up and caught the hem of his clothes. It burst up and engulfed him. His laugh morphed into a painful scream.

Arthur shivered. It was too close to his dream. It had been same laughter that had haunted him in the night.

Morgana broke her stoic silence as she stepped back from the balcony and began to openly cry. There was only so much despair she wanted to share with the people of Camelot that day.

Arthur stepped back with her and held her as the sobs racked her body and she leaned downwards, his support the only thing stopping her from falling to the floor. He silently rubbed her shoulder brotherly, quietly humming a tune that always used to calm her when they were children.

He slowly began to lead her towards her quarters. Still humming and rubbing her shoulders softly. As they made their way through the corridor, they met no one, and Morgana began to calm. He could still feel the rage that burned in her, but it no longer overflowed.

By the time they reached her room, Morgana was silent. She stood and gave Arthur a sad smile in thanks, then entered her room without inviting him in, leaving him there in the hallway to ponder what had just occurred.

He understood that her anguish wasn't about the man that had died, but that his blood was on the hands of a man they looked up to and respected their entire lives. It was beginning to be too much for her to bear. It was beginning to be too much for Arthur as well.

**_Arthur._**

He jumped and swore as the voice once again called to him. This time he knew it was real.

**_Arthur._**

He heard it again, but this time it seemed to come from somewhere beneath him. He dashed down into the stairwell, attempting to follow the voice that dared taunt him.

**_Arthur._**

He stopped when he reached the staircase that lead down into the dungeon.

**_Arthur._**

"NO!" He shouted, suddenly enraged. "No I will not acknowledge you! You are not real! Leave me the HELL alone!" He turned swiftly and ran back up the stairs, not paying any attention to where he was headed, as long as it was away from that bloody voice.

* * *

_AN- Arthur is secretly brotherly. But kinda dumb. Not entirely his fault he misunderstood why she was upset though. Sorry for the angst, but not really any happy way to write an execution. Please review if you liked it and want more. (I kinda need all the encouragement I can get right now, not ashamed to admit ;P )_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_AN- What's that you say? Twice in one night? Don't I sleep? Well Sleep is for people whose brains shut up when they need to. Just a short one anyway._

_Yes, I am totally setting this up for Morgana to end up differently… or… am I? *DUN DUN DUUUUN*_

_Bit of angst incoming. I really can't help myself can I? This was supposed to be a light and happy fic. Oh well, might as well keep it coming. _

_On with the fic!_

* * *

He sat at his desk and blankly watched the paperwork in front of him, willing it to finish itself. When the papers refused to cooperate, he dropped his head and let his forehead rest on the cool wood.

"Bloody papers. Bloody plans. Bloody Prince duties. Bloody knight duties. Uuugh." He raised his head an inch then let it drop back down with a hollow _THUD. _

"Feel like doing servant duties then? The floor could definitely use another sweep." Merlin startled him. Arthur hadn't even heard him enter the room. He raised his head and gave Merlin an unimpressed stare.

"Fine. Fine. If you insist. You'd make a terrible manservant anyway. You don't know when to keep your mouth shut and you constantly think your better then everyone." He lectured teasingly.

"Sounds like someone we both know."

Merlin stuck out his tongue then let loose his signature childish grin as he turned his attention to tidying up the quarters. Arthur tried to turn his attention back to his work, but a loud _POP_ of the hearth fire made him jump. He swore silently as Merlin shot a look of concern. Arthur was beginning to hate fire.

He suddenly felt the need to be alone. "Merlin, don't you have somewhere else to be. Somewhere not here. I am _trying_ to work right now." He snapped, harsher then he meant to be.

Merlin simply blew a raspberry and stuck out his tongue again as he left. Arthur felt a tinge of guilt. Merlin was just so innocent. The last thing he wanted was to burden him with the doubts and worries he had been plagued with all day since the execution, even though Merlin was the closest thing he had to a friend.

Bored, he absently stroked the feather on his quill, watching as each barb bent under his touch and jumped right back into place as his hand moved along the hollow shaft. Again and again he felt their softness, examined their colour and every twist they make as they move. He held it up by the tip and examined it in the light. He had no idea what he suddenly found so fascinating about the simple quill but he found himself suddenly unable to tear his attention away. He felt something bubble inside him, just underneath his skin, slowly rising until it peaked, and a powerful shock ran through his limbs, taking him by surprise.

The feather burst into flames in his hands. He wanted to shout. He wanted to drop the quill, but something had hold of him, and all he could do was watch as the small flame danced in mesmerizing patterns. It consumed the feather, until all that was left was a flame sitting on his fingertips, seemingly fuelling itself. It should have hurt. It should have blackened and cracked his skin, like the burning man in his dream, but all he felt was a warm tickle, gently caressing his hand.

The thought of the dream woke him from his spell. The flame went out and he dropped his hand like he had been bitten.

Magic. He just used Magic.

He, Arthur Pendragon, had just practised magic, and broken one of the highest laws of his own kingdom.

He felt violently ill, and was overwhelmed with the need to be sick. He dropped from his chair and retched, but nothing came up. Instead, he just kneeled there on the floor, panting and sweating. Sobs overwhelmed him.

"Oh god. What have I done? What am I?" He slapped the floor and shook his head, trying to clear it. He jumped up, and began to pace. His couldn't bring his thoughts together beyond a wordless exclamation.

**_Arthur. It's time. _**

He growled in frustration. "Of course you would take this exact moment to remind me that I am apparently insane and now hearing voices. Might as well throw that on top of bloody sorcery. "

**_Arthur. You will deny me no longer. Come._**

He only growled in response, but donned his sword and headed out of his room, towards the dungeon.

Arthur had some idea of what to expect as soon as he arrived at the end of the dungeon, where a stone arch marked the path to the caves beneath the citadel. He had heard the stories; it was his father's favourite conquest. But he couldn't really bring himself to believe that a huge-fire-breathing-lizard was talking to him in his head. That is, not until he reached the edge of a cliff overseeing a great cave, and said huge-fire-breathing-lizard dropped down to a peak directly in front of him and let loose a throaty laugh.

"And so, the young Pendragon finally graces me with his presence. Well he did tell me you were a moody one, although, I wasn't really expecting for you to yell at me for being a figment of your imagination."

"…"

"Well are you going to say anything or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open like a fool." The dragon huffed impatiently.

"…"

"If you are the Once and Future King, then we are all truly doomed."

"… The what?" Arthur snapped out of his shock.

"You have a destiny young one, and now that your magic has surfaced, it is time you learnt some of your role in what is to come."

"You know about the…" Arthur started

"Of course. Your awakening was a powerful one, and could be felt by any being of magic in the city. Lucky for you, only myself and one other are powerful enough to recognize the source."

Arthur made a connection. "So the crystal, the one that we recovered from the renegades. It gave me magic?"

The dragon laughed condescendingly. "Magic cannot be given to one who does not already have it within them."

"What does that mean?"

"You were born of magic. You always had the potential in you to use magic, but because of your father that potential was locked away. The crystal only allowed you to find it again. It does not imbue power; it only allows one to see truths."

"What does that mean? that I was born of magic?" Arthur snapped.

"It means exactly what I said."

"Do you have to be so condescending and vague?"

"Yes."

"Gee thanks."

The dragon gave an amused huff. "There are two more things I can tell you. The first is a warning; your magic was given to you to do good. If you use it for darkness, it will consume you absolutely, and you will become one of the creatures you despise. If you use it for the right reasons, it will show you the way to peace and prosperity for your people."

Arthur shivered. "And the second?"

"You have an ally. Someone within the castle. He is the only person who will understand what is happening to you. Trust him with your secret, but no one else."

"Who is it?" Arthur asked desperately, but the dragon had already turned and launched himself into the air, leaving in a gust of wind.

"How the hell am I supposed to find him?" he shouted into the empty air.

* * *

_AN- You likey? You Likey. I really should sleep. Review please!_


	5. Chapter 4

_AN- Woo. I'm on a roll. Lets see how far I can take this writing spree._

* * *

Chapter 4

_Arthur sat at his desk. He was burning, but there was no pain. His skin remained a healthy pink, not even his hair blackened. He tried to reach out with his mind to quench the fire, but it only grew. It started to catch on things around his. Papers curled into themselves, passing on the flames until the desk itself caught. The flames spread faster and faster, until everything in sight was engulfed in light. When the fire ran out of things to swallow, it pulsed and become hotter and hotter until Arthur could feel it. The flames that licked at him no longer caressed his skin, but lashed at him with a searing pain. He tried to scream, but the only sound that came out of his mouth was an inhuman laugh. _

Arthur woke soaking wet. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't just sweat. Merlin stood above the bed with a look of concern and an empty mop bucket in his hand.

"MERLIN!"

"I couldn't wake you. You were burning up; I could barely touch you!" Merlin blurted out and flinched, waiting for the impact of whatever object Arthur decided to throw at him that morning. But the blow never came. Arthur simply sat up and ran his hands through his wavy hair, shaking out some of the dampness.

"It's probably nothing. Just a cold. I am sure it will past." He seemed to be trying to convince himself more than Merlin.

"Maybe you should see Gaius…" Merlin started.

"No." Arthur cut him off. "I'll be fine. Just leave it."

Merlin grumbled unhappily. He fretted about Arthur like a mother hen as he assisted Arthur in dressing and drying off from the icy bath he had given him.

Arthur had a thought. "You know Merlin, maybe I should skip practice this Morning. I'll just take it easy today. Why don't you do the same? Take the day and help Gaius."

Merlin's mouth dropped open in a small "o". Arthur didn't give days off, especially not to Merlin.

"You know…" Merlin hesitated. "If there is something going on with you, you can tell me. You can trust me with anything."

Arthur simply waved him off. "Just go Merlin. I want to be alone for a while."

Merlin gave one last worried frown, than he turned to leave the room. "Don't come crying to me when your shoes need polishing today then." He called behind him as he closed the chamber door.

Arthur had a plan. Well, sort of. He knew that he needed to learn more about his magic if he was to "use it for good" as the dragon had told him.

He sat at his desk, and pulled out a fresh quill from the drawer. He set it down in front of him and pondered for what he should do to the feather.

Not fire. Anything but fire. Maybe… flight? Arthur thought to himself. He stared intently down at the quill in front of him, and willed it to lift off of the polished wood surface. Nothing happened. He started to breathe through his teeth, straining to concentrate and put all of his will into the task. His muscles clenched. Still nothing.

He sat back and huffed in frustration. He lifted the quill in his hand. It took only a simple thought to lite it aflame. He dropped it quickly and smothered the flame with his sleeve.

He growled. Why is it so much easier to make fire?

The answer came easily to him, from a quiet voice in the back of his head.

_Because you fear it._

Arthur sighed. Fantastic. Another voice. But he received no reply. This one probably _was_ just his own imagination.

He took out a fresh quill.

Let's try this again. He thought, placing the quill on the desk in front of him like before.

This time, Arthur didn't force himself to concentrate. Instead, he let his mind wonder as he watched the inert quill. He simply watched it, imagined what it would like if it were to lift up on its own, without imposing his will onto it. He felt something within him stir, bubbling up slowly until it peaked and his body buzzed with energy. But the feather didn't move. The energy simply buzzed around him, then dissipated.

He was missing something. Something important, he just knew it.

_You need the words_

Arthur let loose a dry laugh. Of course he needed to know the words. He had come up against sorcerers before, and they always said something in a strange language before they let loose their strange spells. But where was he supposed to learn the words to spells in Camelot? His father had burnt any books pertaining to magic long ago.

_Not all of them. _

Arthur thought on this for a while. What did the voice mean? Of course he burnt them all… unless… unless they were valuable. Yes! The Vaults! Arthur remembered seeing strange looking books in the vault that his father probably couldn't destroy, either because they were enchanted or because he could use them as a ransom to control the druids. They were all held in the impenetrable vaults beneath the castle, vaults that only two people in the kingdom had keys to. Luckily for Arthur, he was one of them.

He couldn't take out any books; their absence would be shortly noted and the entire castle would be searched, including his own rooms. He grabbed a fresh quill and some parchment to smuggle in with him into the vaults, and began towards the castle basement.

The Vaults were always carefully guarded, but the guards weren't allowed in the vaults unless accompanied by Arthur. Every day he let them into the vaults to do their rounds, assuring that all of the artifacts were in order. Arthur knew he wasn't due until later in the evening, but he if he waited until the evening rounds, he would be unable to inspect any books in privacy.

When he reached the entrance, the three guards on duty stood to great him.

"After the incident the other day, I felt it was best that I do an extra inspection of the vaults today on my own." He gave a joking smile and added, "I would rather not have my father put me in the stocks for losing something again."

He guards gave understanding smiles and allowed him to open the vault door. He didn't expect them to put up a fuss, he was their prince after all, and he was well liked and respected by all of the knights and castle guards. It was too easy, Arthur felt guilty for taking advantage of their blind trust.

The main section of the vault was a large room, filled to the brim with shelves and tables stocked completely with any sort of strange instruments he could possibly come up with, and more. A strange device that oddly resembled an upside-down vase with spoons sticking out spun on its own accord, making a high pitched _weeeyooo_ noise each time it completed a circle. A slim stone basin hovered a few inches above a wooden table, slowly rotating as mist rolled over the rim. When Arthur was younger, just old enough to take on some of his princely duties, he used to make a game out of guessing what each strange contraption did. The obvious choice for the rotating basin was that it contained a liquid that let you see the future. It fit the scary stories of evil witches in their stone layers that he had grown up with. He honestly had no idea what the noisy spoon vase did. He had never been able to figure it out, it was just too weird. He slowly weaved through the scattered shelves and displays. He stopped once, to inspect the crystal of Neahtid. He lightly stroked the top of the milky white stone, feeling a light hum of magic emitting from it.

When he finally came across a large shelf holding a number of colourful and strange books, he took out his parchment and picked a random book from the shelf. It was one of the smallest of the books, but not the thinnest. He opened it up to a random page and gawked. It was written in some sort of runes that he couldn't read. Great, he thought, and here I was thinking that this was going to be difficult. He put the book back on the shelf. He felt something push him towards a book that was on the bottom shelf. He grabbed the book and opened it up to the first couple pages. It was a list of short simple spells, things like unlocking doors and moving small objects. He gave a silent laugh of relief, and began to copy as much as he could onto his piece of parchment. He couldn't stay too much longer though; as the guards will be getting suspicious the longer he takes to complete his solo "round". He closed the book and carefully replaced it into the spot where he had found it, and tucked his parchment neatly into his shirt.

The guards gave him a strange look as he emerged from the main vault. He simply shrugged and said, "Wanted to be thorough."

When he returned to his quarters, he took his usual place at his desk and pulled out a quill. He laid out his copied parchment of spells and looked over his scrawled handwriting. He located a spell for levitation. The description simply said, "Makes things fly", so Arthur wasn't entirely sure what to expect.

He took a deep breath, and let his mind relax as he looked on the quill. When he felt his power bubbling, he lifted his hand and whispered, "_Fleoge_."

The quill came to life instantly and shot to the other side of the room like an arrow, embedding itself into the wooden door. Arthur stood to retrieve the quill but found himself overwhelmed with exhaustion. He almost didn't make it back into the chair.

_Magic takes energy idiot. _

Arthur bit back a sarcastic laugh. He knew that it was going to be tiring; he just hadn't expected such a simple spell to take so much out of him.

He wasn't up to trying out another spell just yet, but he made himself commit a few of the defensive spells he had found to memory, like deflecting a sword or throwing a spear that is out of reach. He wasn't sure he would be able to actually pull off the spells, but knowing them in case of emergencies made him feel a bit more comfortable.

Arthur managed to slip his spell parchment under some other papers just as Merlin burst through the wooden door. Merlin glanced at the quill, still embedded in the door, and raised an eyebrow at Arthur in a very Gaius-like gesture. "A little frustrated with paperwork again today are we?

Arthur growled. "What do you want Merlin? I do seem to remember explicitly giving you the day off."

"Some men just arrived in Camelot. They look pretty beat up. I've been ordered to tell you that you are required to join your father in the throne room to receive them, something about a cursed castle." Merlin explained, slightly out of breath. He motioning for Arthur to hurry up and join him.

* * *

_AN- Sorry I know it was another fairly short chapter. I just tend to end it where the story lets me. The next chapter marks the start of the story line in the episode "The Fires of Idirsholas" _


	6. Chapter 5

_The first part of this chapter is basically the same as the episode, but as it goes on it starts to diverge so read carefully. This will probably be the last update for a day or so, because I've got some school work to take care of. :)__ Enjoy_.

* * *

Chapter 5

The Man that stood in front of them in the throne room was haggard, but otherwise an average looking man. Obviously fit from some sort of labour. He held a large bag over his shouldures. He addressed the king with a calm voice.

"I'm a herder from the northern plains, Sire. Three nights back, we were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas."

Uther shot Gaius a short look. "I'm not sure I would've chosen such a place."

The man explained carefully. "Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, Sire." He rubbed his hands together nervously.

"And what is it you have to tell me?" Uther asked curtly, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

"While we were there we." He hesitated. "We saw smoke rising from the citadel."

Gaius took a breath, then cut in. "And did you see anything else?"

The man shook his head. "No."

Arthur frowned. He wasn't sure why the herder would come so far on foot just to report on a campfire in an abandoned castle.

"Did you go inside?" Uther asked, his voice growing more serious.

"No. Nobody has stepped over that threshold for 300 years!" The man seemed to realize how desperate he was beginning to sound. He bowed his head and started again respectfully. " You must know the legend, Sire."

Gaius answered for him. "When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the Knights of Medhir will ride again."

Uther took a deep breath and stood. "See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night." When the man left, accompanied by a knight, the King addressed Arthur. "Take a ride out there."

"Why?" Arthur replied.

Uther sighed irritably "So we can put people's minds at rest.

"Surely this is superstitious nonsense?" Arthur needed any excuse to stay and to practice his magic. He wouldn't be able to if he had to keep travelling, he wasn't strong enough for that yet. Not to mention it would be near impossible to do so under the watchful eyes of his knights.

"Gather the guard and do as I say." Uther finished dismissively.

The journey out was a relatively short one on their horses. Arthur, Merlin, and six of Arthur's knights, made it to the old castle with a few hours to spare before nightfall. They quietly dismounted their horses, drew their swords, and approached the ruined courtyard that marked the entrance to the ancient castle. They quietly swept through the courtyard. Arthur felt something strange, some sort of power coming from inside the castle.

Merlin broke the silence. "What's that noise?"

Arthur didn't hear anything. Only felt the buzzing power. "What noise?"

Merlin continued. "A sort of trembling sound."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "That's your knees knocking together" He teased.

Merlin didn't respond. He only followed close behind Arthur, glancing around nervously.

When they found a door leading into castle, they entered slowely. It led directly to a small chamber. A blackened hearth sat in the center. Arthur approached it carefully, and reached down to touch the soot. It was warm.

"Seems part of Joseph's story was true." He commented. It was obvious a fire had been lit there recently. "Probably just travellers passing through." He concluded.

"Or maybe not." Merlin commented from behind him. He turned to see what Merlin was referring to, and saw a group of knights wearing strange masks. A sense of dread filled Arthur as they drew their swords in perfect unison.

He lunged forward with his sword as the masked knight directly in front of him attacked. The knight knocked his every blow away with ease, gaining more and more on him with every hit. Arthur fought desperately; he was almost never outmatched by this much. Finally, Arthur got a lucky blow, and saw his opening. He plunged his sword into the knight's stomach. The knight silently bent forward in what Arthur thought was his dying moment, but the knight stood back up, and let loose an inhuman growl.

Arthur couldn't get his sword back out in time as the knight raised his, so Arthur whispered a few desperate words of a spell, and gave a quick sigh of relief as the sword veered off track, buying enough time for Arthur to recover his weapon. They traded blows again but this time Arthur was prepared. He skilfully deflected the knights blow and once again stabbed him in the chest, but once again the knight simply bent over for a moment then got right back up. This time his sword was embedded too far into the knight, and he couldn't pull it free soon enough. He jumped back, releasing his sword, as another knight swooped in to attack. He just barely missed. The new knight swung his sword at him, but Arthur jumped out of its path.

"Arthur!" He heard Merlin called, and turned just in time to catch the sword Merlin had sent in his direction. He turned back to face the two knights as they lunged at him in unison. He dodged one and parried the other, but he knew he couldn't last much longer against two of them, especially if he couldn't even hurt them.

"Run Merlin!" He called out. Merlin was no match for skilled fighters such as these.

"No!" Merlin shouted back, and ran towards him, as if to protect him from the four Knights that stood behind him.

Arthur shoved Merlin towards the door in exasperation. "Will you do as I say?" He demanded.

Arthur traded another few blows with the two knights closest. As they recovered, he found himself next to Merlin at the exit, facing six deadly knights on his own. They started towards him, but Arthur felt Merlin pull him back just as the entrance collapsed between them and the knights.

They ran from the castle as fast as they could, running down into the woods and away from the path. When they realized that nothing had followed them, they stopped for a breather.

Arthur noticed a rip in Merlin's shirt on his upper arm. "What happened to your arm?" He asked breathlessly.

Merlin stood to inspect the rip. He moved the fabric aside to uncover a large cut. "Must have caught on something." He answered.

Arthur set down his sword, and moved to inspect it himself. "Let me see" He said as he reached towards Merlin's arm.

It wasn't anything that would be life-threatening, so Arthur just laughed. "Your first battle-wound. Here." Arthur began to rip off a section of his shirt sleeve.

"No. No don't… Youll ruin it." Merlin complained.

"Don't worry, you can mend it." Arthur retorted as he tied the scrap around Merlin's injury.

Arthur surveyed the small clearing they had found themselves in, and looked back the way they had come. "Did anyone else escape?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

Merlin shook his head darkly. Arthur's heart dropped. Six good knights, all lost.

He looked up at the darkening sky. "We need to make camp, it will be dark soon. Then we need to get back to Camelot. Gather reinforcements." He unfastened a piece of his armour and sat on a log. "This is as good a place as any."

Arthur was too exhausted from the fight to be of much help in setting up camp. Especially from the spell he had used during the fight. Luckily, Merlin found the horses with most of their supplies wondering around in the woods as he was gathering firewood, so they had food for the night. It seemed Arthur wasn't the only tired one, as it didn't take long after Merlin finished eating his supper next to their campfire for him to doze off.

But Arthur couldn't sleep. The crackle of the fire kept him awake, and the faces of the knights he had lost that day were haunting him. He stared into the fire, trying to distract himself from the immense feeling of loss. He watched the chaotic beauty of the dance of flames as they shot up and out, forever reaching out, seeking more objects to consume and share in their dance.

Against his will, he was drawn in, leaning forward to feel the radiating heat. He wanted to join the dance, to truly understand its chaos. Without realizing it, he reached out towards the fire, closer and closer until the heat was almost unbearable. He stopped for a moment, than leaned all the way forward. The fire brushed the tip of his finger.

Suddenly, the fire shot up. It roared to life and began to twist into a huge flaming whirlwind. Arthur fell back and lifted his arms to shield his face from the intense heat bearing down on him. The whirlwind reached up into the sky then began to spread out towards the trees that surrounded them. Arthur cursed. Great, he thought, now I'm going to burn down the whole bloody forest with us in it.

He tried to open his eyes and search for Merlin, but the fire was too bright and it stood between where Arthur sat and where he had last seen Merlin's sleeping form. Hopefully he was awake now and finding safety. He had to believe that Merlin was finding safety. Arthur was trapped, the fire was too close for him to move in any direction. There was nothing he could do, the fire was too much for him to control. Branches cracked and fell around him as they gave way to the ravenous flames. He sat back, waiting for the inevitably painful end, watching the frenzied dance of the roaring fire.

Of course, it had to be fire, he thought.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the flames began to spin faster and retreat from the blackened trees. They merged into a great ball above where the fire started, which quickly disappeared into itself. All that was left were glowing embers that lit the clearing. Standing across from him, arms outstretched, was Merlin, unharmed but out of breath. His eyes burned gold.

* * *

_Aaaaand there it is! The moment you've been waiting for. Sorry for the cliffy, I am just a little bit evil at heart. See ya in a few days probably! Reviews are good for my mental health and yours ;-P_


	7. Chapter 6

_AN- A _super_ short chapter, I know, But I do feel like this scene deserves a chapter on its own, as will the next one (Which will be much longer I promise). The plan WAS to post both at the same time, but as I have a VERY early class tomorrow, I'll have to finish the rest tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully this will relieve some of the hate from the last cliffy until then. :P_

_Enjoy. _

* * *

Chapter 6

Arthur ran. It was the only thing he could do.

Not merlin. Not him too. Not kind, innocent, naive, simple, infuriating Merlin. He can't have magic. It wasn't right.

He could hear Merlin calling out to him from behind, but he wouldn't let himself listen.

Then he snapped. He spun around to confront Merlin as he stumbled to keep up. Clumsy Merlin. Simple Merlin.

"How long Merlin?" He barked. "How long? Did you do this?" He motioned to himself. "Or.. or did I... did I do this to you?" His voice broke.

Merlin looked like he had been punched in the stomach. Tears pooled in his eyes, threatening to spill. He took a breath, and answered in a quiet wavering voice. "I've always been like this. I was born with it."

Arthur threw a nearby rotten branch in Merlin's direction in frustration. Merlin dodged it with ease. "Why. Why wouldn't you tell me? I could have helped you." Arthur started.

"You could have executed me." Merlin added.

"Is that why you... you INFECTED me?" Arthur spat.

Merlin flinched. "No. No i didn't do this to you. I didn't know you had... not until a few days ago. I felt it when you... when you." He stopped, unsure of how to continue.

The Dragon's words returned to Arthur: An ally, someone who felt it when he had his awakening. It was merlin. It made too much sense. He took a breath to steady himself. "Okay… I believe you."

It took a moment for Merlin to realize that Arthur had meant it. "W... well I wasn't expecting that." Merlin stuttered.

"Oh shut up. I'm still mad at you but we need to get over this quickly and get back to Camelot, now that sleep is obviously out of the question. When this mess is over you have a lot of explaining to do."

"So you're not going to..."

"No I'm not going to execute you. At this point in time that would be a little hypocritical. Besides, it may have been obvious to you that I could use a little bit of help with magic. And you handled that fire well enough." Arthur inspected his manservant with a slight scowl. Merlin was soaking wet from stumbling through the forest after him. He was such a scrawny boy, Arthur had no idea how he could handle something as dark and unpredictable as magic. It felt wrong to associate Merlin and sorcery together. "Come on. Let's head back to camp and pack up."

Merlin looked guiltily at the ground. "Um.. Arthur..."

"What is it now Merlin?"

"You um.. you sort of burnt all of our supplies. And scared the horses away."

Arthur groaned. It was going to be a long walk, and much more dangerous at night. "Can't you magic us back?"

Merlin smiled but shook his head. "No. I've always been terrible at transportation spells. I can try to find the horses though."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Arthur asked impatiently.

Merlin looked down again, self-conscious. After another moment's hesitation, he looked up. His eyes flashed gold and looked out, like he could see beyond. When the gold faded from his eyes, he pointed. "They aren't too far. This way."

Arthur was almost disturbed with the ease in which Merlin preformed the spell. "You didn't use any words."

Merlin shrugged. "I don't always have to. Comes with practice. You didn't use any when you controlled the fire."

"Not entirely sure I was controlling it. Felt more like it was controlling me."

Merlin shook his head. "No, that was you, but your magic does seem to be flaring out of control when you are around fire. Seems like you have some sort of affinity with it."

Off all the things to have an affinity with, fire was the last thing Arthur would have chosen.

Merlin noticed his expression of distaste. "All sorcerers fear fire in some way. It is how too many of us have died."

Arthur recalled the burning man and shivered.

They walked in silence for a while. Crawling through the thick brush to where Merlin had found the horses. Arthur grunted in annoyance at the path merlin had chosen.

They found two of the horses tangled up in a short bush. Merlin quickly set to work freeing them.

"What made you decide to trust me?" Merlin asked as he handed the reigns of one of the newly freed horses to Arthur.

"It was something that the Dragon told me. He said that I had an ally in Camelot. I guess he meant you. Although I didn't say I completely trusted you again. You still lied to me, and broke the law right under my nose. I have no idea what else you are capable of doing. How can I trust you Merlin?"

Merlin stiffened. "You spoke to the Dragon?"

"You know of him then?"

Merlin frowned. "I know you can't trust him. He is only ever concerned about himself."

"So I certainly shouldn't trust you then, because he is the one who told me that you were my ally." Arthur countered.

"I didn't say that he wasn't occasionally useful; just keep in mind that nothing comes without a price from him." Merlin returned.

Arthur nodded. He felt a flash of concern. What had his cryptic piece of advice cost?

It didn't take long for Merlin to free the second horse, and they found their way through the bush to the main road in silence.

They rode hard into the morning. The sun met them long before the walls of Camelot rose up.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relieve at the sight, hoping that being home may relieve some of the tension between them.

They didn't notice a nearby fox, sleeping soundly in the grass.

* * *

_AN- Do not fear, the rest will come tomorrow_!


	8. Chapter 7

_Sorry I am late. I was distracted by school and a very pretty girl who gave me her number. ;P_

* * *

Chapter 7

The main square of Camelot was littered with knights on the ground, as if they had all just fallen over on the spot. It had been the same at the city entrance; they were all still breathing, but showed no signs of consciousness.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked, confused, as they cautiously walked through the square.

"I'll get Gaius." Merlin shouted as he jogged to the citadel entrance.

Arthur surveyed the square. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. None of the people around seemed to be hurt. They were just all laying there.

"Arthur!" Merlin called from within the doorway.

Arthur ran to follow him. Servants and knights alike littered the stairs in the citadel.

"They're all fast asleep." Merlin said, "Must be some kind of sickness."

When they reached Gaius, they found him sleeping at his desk, his head resting on a large book. Merlin tried to shake him awake, but with no avail.

"It must be the work of magic." Merlin decided.

Arthur knew that that much was obvious. "We have to find my father." He said, realizing desperately that the King was vulnerable. They continued their search of the castle in a serious silence.

In Morgana's Chambers, they found Gwen on the floor. Arthur delicately lifted her into him arms, and carried her to the bed. He brushed a hair from her face.

A sound coming from behind a nearby curtain caught both of their attention. They turned and Arthur began to creep towards it, his sword out ad ready.

The curtain ruffled slightly as he moved closer. He reached out to pull the curtain aside, bracing himself for a fight, but when he pulled back, Morgana jumped out at him with a terrified squeal.

Arthur dodged her hastily aimed blow, and grabbed her arm to try to calm her. "It's me! It's me! Morgana!" He gave her a moment to settle down, but she still shook with terror.

"What's happened?" He asked her.

"I didn't know it was you!" Her voice wavered as she trembled.

"Calm down, Morgana. Just tell me what happened." He said, trying to keep his voice calm and even.

She looked down and took a breath. "People were complaining, saying they were feeling ill."

"What then?"

"They started falling asleep." She explained. "Everyone, everywhere I went." Her voice broke.

"Was someone ere?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Then why were you hiding?"

"I told you, I didn't know who you were."

"Where is my Father?" He asked

"I don't know."

"Arthur, she's distressed." Merlin interjected.

"She must've seen something." Arthur responded.

Morgana responded slowly, meeting Arthur's eyes. "I didn't see anything."

"You saw people getting sick, what did you do?" Arthur demanded.

"What could I do?" She replied.

"Morgana, I don't understand! Why is it that you're the only person awake?"

She remained silent. Arthur realized that she didn't have an answer for him.

"Let's go, we have to find my father."

They ran through the halls, Arthur nearing panic as he saw more and more people asleep, and his father was still nowhere to be found.

As they searched a room Merlin pulled Arthur to the side and made sure Morgana was out of hearing distance before he spoke. "I think I know why Morgana is immune."

Arthur looked at him quizzically.

"She is like us, only her power has barely manifested. It's mostly only her dreams right now, so she has less control then you do. She doesn't know my secret, and we can't tell her yours. At least not yet, it's not safe for her yet." Merlin whispered quickly.

Arthur felt a shock run through his body. Morgana had magic. MORGANA had magic. It made a lot of sense though, and explained a lot of her actions in the last year; her sympathy for the druids, her fear of Uther, and the growing rift that had formed between the two of them. It made much more sense than Merlin having magic. Arthur felt a rush of excitement. He finally had something in common again with the woman who had been like a sister to him his whole life. Maybe they could finally come back together. He could even help her with her magic. He could make her life easier when he becomes king. She wouldn't have to live in fear of him. A sudden thought froze him. "Merlin… you don't think there is any chance that she was involved…"  
Merlin shook his head quickly. "No, she doesn't have the power for something like this. Like I said before, she has just begun to manifest."

Arthur let out a breath he was holding.

Merlin saw his growing smile and looked down. "Just remember, she can't know yet."

Arthur nodded, but didn't pay too much mind. He couldn't wait to share with her what he had learned about magic. It would have to wait until after they fixed whatever was happening with the castle though.

As they headed towards Uther's quarters, Arthur saw something out of the corner of his eye, then disappeared out a balcony for a moment. He shot back out shouting, "Merlin, come quickly." Heled them out onto a balcony and pointed out. In the distance, eight armoured riders came towards Camelot, all in black. It was the knights of Mehdir.

Merlin stiffened. "According to the legend there were only seven knights of Mehdir."

Arthur nodded. "Then who's the extra rider."  
"I don't know." Merlin replied darkly. "But Camelot is defenceless."

"We need to find my father."

They finally found Uther in his office, sitting at the desk with his head buried in papers. Arthur lifted his head up and pushed him back up the chair. "Father." He called, desperately trying to wake him.

"See, he's all right." Merlin added with a slightly hopeful glint. He was trying to calm Arthur down, but it only made him angrier.

"He is NOT alright!" Arthur snapped

"He is just asleep!" Merlin defended himself. "All we have to do is find the cure, a way to wake them."

"Who could have done this?" Arthur said quietly. "Morgana, you saw what was happening, did anybody realize what was going on before they fell asleep?"

"I don't know! I just know that they fell asleep one by one!"

"Maybe Gaius knew, maybe he was in the process of making a cure when he fell asleep." Merlin added helpfully.

"Of course! He must have realized that it wasn't an ordinary sickness. We should go back to see if he made any progress before he fell ill." Arthur exclaimed. He turned to Morgana. "Morgana, I need you to watch over my father while Merlin and I will go check on Gaius."

Morgana nodded, her eyes wide with apprehension. Arthur pulled a dagger from the desk and handed it to her. "It's no sword, but you need something to defend yourself with… just in case. The first thing we need to do is move him though, this is the first place they will look."

They gathered up the king in a blanket, after much fussing from Merlin about his weight, and moved him slowly to one of the nearby guest rooms. After a brief complaint from Arthur about leaving the king on the floor, Merlin compromised by shoving two pillows under the kings head.

Arthur turned to Morgana. "Morgana, look after him. We will be right back." He touched her shoulder in a brief comforting gesture.

As the left the room Merlin grabbed Arthur and veered him away from the way to the physician's quarters, instead leading him down in the direction of the dungeons.

"Where are we going?" Arthur demanded.

"Gaius can't help us. We are going to see the Dragon." He replied tersely.

"Then why did we tell Morgana that we were going to see Gaius?"

Merlin eyes locked onto Arthur's, and Arthur saw a glimpse of sadness in them. "Because you're feeling tired, aren't you?"

Arthur's heart dropped as he made the connection. Merlin continued. "Yeah, me too. Which means it isn't Morgana's magic keeping her safe. Something is wrong."

They descended into the dark dungeons with an overwhelming sense of dread.

When they reached the precipice, they were met with a snoring dragon.

"No. Not him too." Arthur whispered.

He was just about to throw his sword to the ground in defeat, when Merlin called out. "We need your help!"

The Dragon's snores only grew louder, but Merlin turned his head in annoyance and shouted. "Don't pretend; I know you are listening to me."

The dragon's snores quit. Then he lifted his wings to stretch and gave an overly fake yawn. "I don't need to listen to you Merlin. You always say the same thing. _'Help Me!'_" He imitated Merlin's voice. "And yet you refuse to give anything in return! Now you will face the consequences of that decision. Camelot's end is nigh and there is _nothing _that you can do about it." He sneered cruelly.

Arthur felt a flush of anger. "What is it that you want?!"

"I promised to free him." Merlin answered Arthur quietly.

Arthur understood then why Merlin felt like the price was too steep. There was no way of telling how the dragon would react to his freedom, what actions of vengeance he might take. But there was no other way.

"He promised to free you, and we will. Together. "

"You have to tell us. Please." Merlin added softly.

"Ho ho! A promise from the honourable once-and-future king?" He turned to face Merlin. "Now that is an Oath I believe you will honour." The dragon moved forward with a glint in his eye. "It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep. The power to maintain it is a very different matter. You will need more than just words to break this enchantment."

"What do you mean?" Arthur interrupted.

"You must eradicate the source."

"Great what is it?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"Not what, but who. Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana."

Arthur just froze, while Merlin shouted. "No! It can't be!"

"I have warned you about her in the past but you have failed to take heed. She is dangerous."

Merlin sighed and whispered, "No…"

"You must stop her, and the only way to do that is to kill her."

"No! Arthur shouted, echoing Merlin's lament. "There must be another way."

"There is none."

Merlin turned to Arthur. "Look, we will get your father and Morgana and we will leave, then we can figure something else out. She might not even realize that she's tied to the magic."

Arthur nodded. He didn't know what else to do.

"The spell is woven with such power that not even you, Merlin, are immune. If you do not act now, all of Camelot will parish."


	9. Chapter 8

_Okay, so I should give you some heads up before you start. Full disclosure: I have been avoiding this chapter. I have been anguishing over how to write it for days. And I've written and rewritten pieces of it multiple times. _

_This is not going to be a fun chapter. _

_I am really, really, sorry._

* * *

Chapter 8

Morgana watched the snoring Uther with a look of pure distaste. She hated him. She didn't care about watching over him. She hoped that the knights would come for him. But she did care about Arthur and Merlin. They were here friends, her true family. She took one last look at Uther, gave one last _harrumph_, and quietly snuck down the hall, following her two boys as they took a curious wrong turn. They were the ones she would protect.

Arthur couldn't think. They ran down the castle hall in complete silence. He could pick up a tangible air of stress emitting from Merlin. He had no words. He had no thoughts other than escaping from darkness that was the Dragon's task.

Arthur felt his magic buzzing, responding to his distress, readying itself for a fight.

When they burst into the room that they had left Morgana and Uther, it took a moment to realize that the only other person in the room was fast asleep.

Morgana was gone.

"Morgana?" Merlin whispered, looking back at the door behind them.

She stood there, behind the door, holding the dagger out towards them.

"Morgana." Arthur echoed. He sheathed his sword, and took a step towards her, hands outstretched.

"P-please, don't come any closer." She threatened, her voice wavering.

"We're not going to hurt you. We can help." Merlin offered.

She turned the knife on herself. "I know. I know. I followed you. I-I heard what the dragon said. I won't let her hurt you."

Arthur stopped abruptly. "Her?"

"Morgause. I know it was her. She wanted me to help her hurt Uther. But I didn't know what she was going to do. I can't do it. Not to you. I can't. It's my fault." Tears sprung from her eyes as she clutched the dagger tighter, aimed at her heart, and began to thrust inward.

Arthur's magic reacted without thinking, reaching out and pulling the dagger away. It landed a few feet away.

"You don't have to do this Morgana. We are the same. We can help each other." Arthur begged.

Morgana just looked at him with a sad smile. "It's too late Arthur." She stumbled forward and Arthur lunged to catch her. She dropped something onto the floor as she fell, and it landed with a distinct _clink_.

Arthur held her as she started to gasp for breath. He looked up at Merlin, who had stopped to pick up the object that morgana had dropped. It was a vial; poison. Arthur hadn't seen it in her hands before; she must have taken it just before they came in.

"Help her." Arthur asked simply. She started to shake uncontrollably, her eyes wide with fear. Arthur held her closer and brushed hair away from her face.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know how." He said honestly. He dropped down next to her and laid a hand on her cheek as her eyes closed and she stilled. He whispered a few words that Arthur didn't understand, than shook his head again. "I can't Arthur. She's too far gone. I'm not strong enough." His voice broke.

The doors burst open as Morgause, followed by two of the knights, came into the room. She let loose a feral cry as she dropped down and ripped Morgana from their arms.

Arthur jumped back and drew his sword.

Merlin simply stood there, putting himself between Morgause and Arthur.

"What have they done to you?" She cried, stroking Morgana's face.

Merlin spoke up before Arthur could say that she had done it herself. "I had to."

Morgause looked at his in shock. "You poisoned her." She accused.

He nodded, his face hardening. "You gave me no choice."

"Tell me what you used and I can save her!" She ordered.

Arthur wanted to tell her, but Merlin spoke first "First, stop the attack." He ordered back.

"You're nothing but a servant. You don't tell me what to do." She snapped.

Arthur finally caught on to what Merlin was doing. "If you want to know what poison it is, you will undo the magic that drives the knights." Merlin demanded.

"Tell me the poison or you will die!"

"Then she will die with me." He finished.

Arthur wanted to beg Merlin to give in, to just tell her the poison so that Morgana could live. He needed her to live.

The silence dragged as Morgause just looked at morgana and stroked her hair.

"You gave me no choice. Stop the knights, and you can save her." Merlin repeated his ultimatum.

Finally she looked up at Merlin with a defeated look, than began to chant in a deep voice. The knights behind her dropped to the ground and disappeared, leaving behind empty armour.

Merlin handed her the vial. The poison was clearly marked in Gaius' handwriting.

Uther groaned and began to sit up behind Arthur. Merlin jumped back as Morgause once again began to chant. They disappeared into wind and smoke as Arthur called out "Morgana!"

Uther stood and watched as the smoke spun into a twister and then dissipated. Arthur could see the realization hit Uther and the light slowly fade from his eyes as he realized that Morgause had taken Morgana.

He sank to his knees and cried out. "No!"

Arthur noticed Merlin sneak away, and followed after him. Merlin stopped at a window and leaned out.

"Merlin." Arthur called out softly. Merlin turned. His eyes were red, and his face wet.

"I couldn't save her." Merlin started. Arthur didn't respond, he just leaned against the window next to him and looked out. Merlin continued, "It's my fault. I knew what was happening to her but I didn't tell her about myself. If I had told her… she wouldn't have been so alone. She wouldn't have done this. It's my fault."

Arthur didn't react to Merlin's confession. He just searched the horizon. The sun was just starting to set. The bells of the castle began to ring in mourning.

"She must have had the poison for awhile. She wouldn't have had time to stop in Gaius's quarters before she met us back in the guest suite." Merlin shivered. "She was so lonely."

"We will find her." Arthur said finally. "She won't willingly follow Morgause, not after today, and she is strong; she always has been. I won't stop searching for her. I'll do whatever it takes."

Merlin nodded in agreement, and Arthur reached out and gave Merlin a comforting pat on the shoulder. "But first, we have a promise to keep." Arthur added, frowning.

"We have to steal one of the knight's swords. They were forged with old magic, so they should be strong enough to cut his bonds. I will find one and meet you down there tonight after dark." Merlin instructed.

Arthur lowered his eyebrows in confusion. "But the swords are bound to be under lock and key now. How do you expect to get to them without me?"

Merlin raised his hand and waved. "Locked doors are generally not a problem for people like us."

Arthur smiled in understanding. Having a manservant who can use magic will certainly have its perks, he thought.

Arthur knew he was late as he descended down into the dungeon, avoiding the flickering torches nervously. When he reached the ornate arch that marked the entrance to the Dragon's cave, and the end of the lit area, he held open his hand experimentally. It took hardly any effort to start a small flame on the palm of his hand. He concentrated hard on maintaining and controlling the flame as he walked down to the precipice. Merlin was already there, holding an ornate black blade. He let the flame go as Merlin nodded approvingly.

"Your control is getting better." He commented. The dragon didn't say anything; he just waited with an anticipatory look on his face.

"This way." Merlin motioned, descending a small stone stairway that ran along the cliff. Arthur followed silently, a sense of foreboding filling him as they made their way to the base of the rocky protrusion that the Dragon sat on. An immense chain shot out from the ground. It clinked and swayed with the Dragon's each breath.

Merlin hesitated.

"Before we do this, I need you to promise me that you will not harm Camelot." He called up to the Dragon.

"I think there have been enough bargains, don't you?" The Dragon said menacingly.

"We have no choice Merlin." Arthur whispered. He reached out his hand. "Together?"

Merlin allowed Arthur to place his hands on the sword. "We have to use our magic to wield it properly. Just concentrate on focusing your energy to the blade, and I will do the rest."

Arthur did as he was told. He focused on the blade, and felt the buzzing of his magic emerge. He directed it towards the blade, and let go of it so that Merlin could wield it. Merlin began to chant as Arthur continued to pour his magic into the blade until he began to feel feint. Just as he was beginning to feel like he wouldn't be able to sustain the power, Merlin raised the sword above his head and brought it down to the chain, his eyes flashing molten gold. Arthur felt a rush as the magic was released and directed into the chain. The Dragon gave a mighty roar as the chain shattered. He took off, filling the cave with a deafening growl.

"Merlin, what have we done?"

* * *

_AN- You have no idea how close I was to killing off Morgana. It was very, very, close to happening. Be very, very, thankful. Another cliffy (But its fair play because it's the same cliffy that the episode ended in.) I will try to update as soon as possible. Let me know what you think! _


	10. Chapter 9

_As a present for being so patient, I give you an extra-long chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 9

Screams echoed through the lower town, almost drowned out by the deafening roar of the Dragon. There was fire everywhere. Arthur could feel it pulsing as he and his men chased the Dragon, trying to land a hit with their crossbows.

Just when they thought the Dragon escaped, he emerged from behind a large tower. Fire spilled out of his jaws and spewed towards them. The knights dropped onto their knees and hid behind their shields. Arthur let the fire curve around them, and before the knights could look back up, he sent a ball of the dragons own flame back at him. The Dragon's wicked laughter echoed in his mind before he flew off once again to deal terror to the townsfolk.

Arthur surveyed his surroundings and spied a frantic family nearby attempting to put out the fire that began to eat away at their house. Arthur attempted to control the fire and let it die out, but it stubbornly continued to eat away at the small house. He shouted at his knights. "Help them!"

Arthur sprinted forward, following the Dragon's path and leaving his knights behind.

He found himself in a large courtyard. The Dragon stood and whipped his tale in anticipation, a hair-raising hiss rising, and a glow of fire building in his chest.

When he let loose the fire, Arthur was ready for him. He grabbed the fire and spun it, sending all of it back at the dragon in a continued onslaught.

A glowing green spear shot from behind him to join in the attack. Arthur didn't need to turn to know that it was Merlin. He was beginning to recognize the feel of his magic as easy as his own. The best way he could describe it is that it had a particular taste to it. He often felt a splash of Merlin's magic directed at the Dragon, trying desperately to help.

The Dragon shrugged off the fire like it was a gentle stream of water, and batted the enchanted spear away easily.

"Do not imagine your petty magic can hurt me!" The Dragon roared.

"Why are you doing this? You are hurting innocent people!" Merlin yelled, but the Dragon had already taken flight.

Arthur growled in frustration, and threw down his helmet.

Merlin just hung his shoulders and looked at his hands. "There's nothing I can do. My magic is no good. It doesn't work."

"Fire is useless against him as well. So that makes me useless as it seems like it's the only magic I can actually manage consistently."

Merlin shot him a concerned look. "You're doing well. It comes with time."

"How do you do it Merlin? You never seem tired after using spells, not even a little. I can barely cast the simplest of spells without running out of breath, except for bloody fire."

Merlin looked in the direction that the dragon had flown. "I'll explain it to you some other time. But keep in mind I was practicing magic before I could walk. I used to move things around with my mind from the cradle. Drove my mother mad."

Arthur looked up in surprise. He hadn't known that it was possible for a child that young to harness magic. Merlin must be powerful. He was afraid to ask how powerful.

They stood in the war room, silently listening to Arthur list off the numbers of the damage and the dead.

"The dead number 49 men, 27 women, a further 18 women and children are unaccounted for. Most of last night's fires are now out. The castle walls, in particular, the western section are near to collapse, I could go on." Arthurs head fell. Those around he just thought that his shame simple came from mot being able to defeat the beast. They were so wrong. All save Merlin. Merlin stood dutifully across the room in the back, a similar look of haunting shadowed his eyes.

"Do we have any further idea on how the beast escaped?" Uther rested his forehead on his hands.

Sir Leon answered for Arthur "I regret to say, Sire, we don't."

"There must be some way to rid ourselves of this aberration. Gaius?"

"We need a Dragonlord, Sire."

Uther's frown deepened. "You know very well that's not an option."

Gaius hesitated. "Sire, what if… there was, indeed, one last Dragonlord left?"

"That's not possible." Uther hissed.

"But if there was…" Gaius started.

"What are you saying?" Uther's eyes narrowed.

"It may just be a rumour." He started.

"Go on."

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think his name is Balinor."

Uther gasped. "Balinor?"

"Where does he live?" Arthur interjected, his hope growing.

"He was last seen in Cenreds kingdom in the border town of Eged, but that was many years ago. "

"If this man still exists, then it is our duty to find him." Arthur added.

"Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds. We are at war. If they discover you beyond our border, they would kill you." Uther reasoned.

Arthur felt his anger rising. He needed to set this right, no matter the cost, and if this Dragonlord was the only one who could help, then he must be found. "I will go alone." He offered.

"No." Uther interrupted.

"That way I will not be detected."

"No, Arthur. It is too dangerous."

"More dangerous than staying here?" Arthur began to shout. "I'll not stand by and watch my men die when I have the chance to save them."

"I have given you my orders" Uther rose from his throne in an attempt to intimidate Arthur, but it just infuriated him more.

"Do not make this a test of wills, Father." Arthur said darkly.

"I'm not talking to you as a father; I'm talking to you as a king!"

Arthur decided that he could hear no more of his father's excuses. "I will ride immediately."

"My concern is for you" Uther pleaded

"Mine is for Camelot. I'll send word when I've found him." He addressed Merlin as he walked. "Prepare the horses."

Arthur returned to his room and carefully removed the parchment of spells from its hiding place under the desk, and placed it on the top of his paper pile, ready to pack. He hoped that he would have time to review some of the spells with Merlin on the trip. As he began to adorn his travelling gear, his father tentatively entered the room.

"Is there anything I can say that will stop you?" He implored.

"No. There is nothing. I have to do this." Arthur answered.

"I have had dealings with the dragon lords before. They are all cowards and liars. You cannot trust then, or anyone associated with them. I doubt he will come willingly." Uther leaned against the desk, and Arthur became overly aware of Uther's hand being close to where the spell parchment lay, face down on the desk. It would be so easy for Uther to discover his magic. His father was already visibly shaken from losing Morgana, it would break him to know that his own son had broken his own laws and violated what Uther would consider to be his greatest legacy, the downfall of magic.

"I have to try."

Uther gave a tired sigh. He looked upon Arthur with a sad defeat. "Just be careful my son. I cannot bear to lose you as well." He took his hand away from the desk, and Arthur relaxed slightly. Uther laid his hand on Arthur's shoulders, and smiled sadly, before exiting the room. Arthur quickly removed the parchment from the desk, and hid it in his shirt.

As they rode, Arthur kept his horse close to Merlin's so that he could ask questions.

Merlin obliged, but seemed distracted and much more quiet than usual.

"How does magic develop in a person? Is it often like you, developing at a young age?"

"No. I'm sort of... different. Most natural magic users find it later in life. It is possible to learn it if you don't have a natural aptitude, but it takes years of study and practice. The majority of the sorcerers before the great purge were not natural magic users, we were pretty rare. The few of us that are left in Camelot are mostly natural users or those who received training before the purge. The only way to receive real training now is with the druids, although most are not trusting enough anymore to let in outsiders. Only they are secluded enough to continue their practice. It is a central part of their way of life, how they connect to their past and their religion, as much as Uther might want to destroy it there is no way of separating them from their magic without killing every one of them."

"Why are you different?"

Merlin stiffened. "I just am."

Arthur threw merlin a look of annoyance. "Merlin i know you are hiding things from me."

Merlin snapped. "I know that you are having trouble with trusting me. You have every right to be mad at me for lying. But right now I need you to trust that I will tell you what you need to know when you need to know it."

"That's not good enough Merlin." Arthur shouted back.

Merlin paused and took a slow breath to calm himself. "Look Arthur, I've lived my whole life hiding my secret. The first thing my mother taught me when I was a child was how to hide. Being open about my magic is not something that comes easy to me. I just need some time to adjust."

Arthur's anger dissipated almost instantly. He felt a deep sympathy for his manservant. "I'm sorry." He offered sincerely.

Merlin nodded, looking down.

Arthur looked ahead. "What do you know about the Dragonlords?" He asked.

Merlin shrugged slightly. "Not much. That they could control dragons to an extent, and that they were hunted by the king during the purge because their power was too close to magic."

Arthur nodded. "My father said that they were not to be trusted. We should tread carefully when we find him."

Merlin snapped. "Your father also said that we deserve to die for what we are. Do you always listen to what he says?"

Arthur was taken aback. "Merlin, I understand that. But he might have a point. We don't know anything about this man, and I am the son of the king who condemned their kind, there is every chance he will not welcome us."

Merlin looked down, with a strange look on his face.

"Merlin, do you know something about this Dragonlord in particular?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"I... before we left... Gaius told me something about him. He said that he had spent some time in Ealdor while he was trying to escape the purge."

"Ealdor? So he might know you?"

Merlin shook his head. "It was before I was born..."

"What is it Merlin? What's bothering you?"

"He... there is a chance... that this man might be my father."

Arthur swore. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? This changes everything."

Merlin's eyes widened. "No it doesn't. Please just let me deal with it. We have to concentrate on saving Camelot first."

Arthur softened. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier Merlin. It wasn't a fair judgement."

Merlin just looked down. "It may or may not be. I have no idea. My mother never spoke of him."

Arthur wanted to reach out and give Merlin a hug, but the horses were in the way. And the fact that Arthur couldn't help but keep up his knightly strong demeanor. Appearances still mattered. He smiled inwardly at that.

He wanted to go back to asking questions about magic, but the path they followed widened into a main road, and they couldn't risk being overheard or identified. Arthur and Merlin raised their hoods as they road into the small town.

It was pouring rain as they approached the dingy inn. Laughter and friendly cheers rang out through the door. Arthur tentatively entered. They paused as all of the patrons hushed and turned to glare in their direction.

Arthur gave and awkward smile and called out "Greetings!" In attempted cheerfulness

One of the sketchier looking men pulled a knife out of the table with a _snick_.

Arthurs smile slowly faded as he gave a defeated nod.

They found a seat next to the bar, and ordered a couple drinks. The innkeeper grouchily obliged.

Arthur sized up the innkeeper and decided the best way to approach him.

"We are looking for a man named Balinor. I am willing to pay." He drew a small bag of coins from his shirt. "Handsomely"

The innkeeper nodded, and then leaned in close.

"Never heard of him." The innkeeper swept up the bag of coins and limped away.

Arthur sighed.

"You think one of these men is Balinor?" Merlin asked nervously.

"God I hope not." Arthur answered, throwing Merlin a significant look.

Merlin nodded. "So do I."

They finished their drinks quickly and arranged a room for the night. Arthur hoped that if they stayed a while longer, someone would come forward with information eventually.

They both found themselves wide awake in bed, quietly unable to trust sleep. Arthur reviewed his parchment quietly, memorizing more of the useful spells. He kept losing focus to stare at the opposite wall.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered.

Merlin grunted in reply.

"Are you thinking about them? All those people in Camelot who are dying, It's our fault."

Merlin sighed. "I know."

"Why did we do it? We knew this might happen."

"I was hoping that it wouldn't." Merlin answered simply.

"How do we face what we've done?"

"We fix it." Merlin's voice tightened.

"But we can't bring back the dead, can we?"

Merlin didn't answer.

Arthur sat up. "Merlin what do you know?"

Merlin looked away. "The power of life and death is unnatural. And always has a price. Always. And the price is never what you think it is. It is never worth it."

Arthur's voice was low. "What did you do Merlin?"

Merlin couldn't look up to meet his gaze. "It doesn't matter anyways. In order to do such a thing you would need the cup, and it was destroyed when Nimueh was defeated."

"Merlin..."

"I had to. But it went wrong. It went so wrong. And I had to make sure it couldn't happen again."

"What is this cup?" Arthur attempted to refocus Merlin.

"It's called the Cup of Life. Nimueh had it. She tricked me into using it to save you when you were bitten by the Questing Beast." Merlin finally met Arthur's eyes.

"But instead of taking my life in exchange, she tried to take my mothers."

Arthur was taken aback by Merlin's willingness to sacrifice himself for him. "But your mother is still alive, isn't she?"

Merlin nodded darkly. "She tried to justify that my mother's life had less importance than mine, then tried to convince me to join her. That was her mistake. I turned the enchantment around to take her life in payment instead. As she had said before, the old religion does not care who lives and who dies, only that the debt is paid."

Arthur shivered. Merlin's power frightened him sometimes.

Merlin let loose a goofy smile. "Besides, your pratness isn't worth that much. I just happen to like my job."

Arthur gave a small laugh at Merlin's attempt to lighten the mood. He knew by the look in Merlin's eye that he felt like he had revealed too much of himself. He missed Merlin's silly humour. He hadn't seen much of it in the last few days.

"Well I'm beat. Maybe we should get back to sleep." Arthur offered.

Merlin nodded silently, and made himself comfortable, turning his face away.

Arthur could hear his ragged breathing and before he fell asleep, added, "We will find him. We will save Camelot."

Arthur woke to a quiet rustle as someone entered the room. He tried to hold his breathing pattern, so as not to warn the intruder of his waking. As the intruder slowly made his way to the head of Arthur's bed, where their baggage lay, Arthur tensed and slowly grasped the dagger hidden under his pillow. As the intruder opened the baggage, Arthur sprang into action. He jumped on the man and yanked him away from the baggage, placing the dagger under the man's throat.

Merlin woke with a jump and sleepily shouted, "What's going on?"

Arthur addressed the man, "Do you know what the punishment is for theft?"

The man begged. "No, please. I've got children to feed."

Arthur realized that this was his opportunity. "Tell me where to find Balinor."

The man's eyes flashed in recognition. "Balinor?"

"What do you know of him?" Arthur demanded.

"Nothing I..."

Arthur increased the pressure of the dagger threateningly. "Do you value your life?"

"It's been many years since I saw him." The man blurted in defence.

"You know where he lives?"

"You must travel through the Forest of Merendra to the foot of Feorre Mountain. There you will find the cave where Balinor dwells." He explained quickly.

Arthur released the man, but he spoke up again. "But don't get your hopes up."

Merlin cut in. "Why?"

"He will not welcome you. Balinor hates everyone and everything. A cave's the best place for him." The man hissed, and then quickly retreated out the door. It took Arthur a few moments to realize that the man had made off with a handful of coins. He swore quietly, but returned to bed after relocking the door.

Merlin gave an apprehensive look, and sat back down in his bed. They didn't comment on the man's warning, not wanting to recognize that there may be truth in the words.

Arthur spent the rest of the night sitting attentively as Merlin's snores filled the room. He absentmindedly rubbed a small sore on his side that he hadn't realized he had. It must have been from the fight with the Dragon. He brushed it off and tried once again to concentrate on his spell parchment.

* * *

_AN- I didn't have access to my laptop for a good portion of this chapter, so I apologize for any typos you might have found. My reliance on spellcheck is kind of sad. As usual, reviews make happy an unmotivated author. Thanks for sticking with me so far :P _


	11. Chapter 10

_Another chapter, because I am a kind god. Well, kind-ish. You'll see ;P _

_Warning- some whump ahead._

* * *

Chapter 10

It didn't take long for them to quickly pack up and make their way down the forest path. The brush was too thick for them to ride, so they walked along beside their horses as quickly as they could. Arthur absentmindedly scratched his side and gave an unintentional moan. It hadn't hurt that much the night before.

Merlin noticed Arthurs moan and gave him a questioning look.

"It's all right." Arthur waved off Merlin's concern.

"No its not, your wounded. Why didn't you tell me before?" Merlin stopped and stepped forward, motioning for Arthur to come closer. "Let's have a look." He quickly tied up the horses and lifted Arthurs shirt to examine the wound.

Merlin sucked in a shaky breath through his teeth. Arthur felt a moment of panic at his reaction. It must be worse than he thought it was.

Merlin gently pressed a hand to Arthurs back, and Arthur yelped in pain. It was definitely worse than he thought. "Can you fix it?" Arthur asked through clenched teeth.

"I'll try, but I'm rubbish at healing spells, and I don't have the right supplies to do it medically." Merlin answered honestly.

"Your rubbish at transportation spells, and healing spells? Tell me Merlin, is there anything you are not rubbish at?" Arthur snapped.

Merlin pressed his hand to Arthurs back once again, and Arthur let out a moan.

They heard a twig snap in the distance, and dropped as Merlin hissed, "Get down."

They quietly watched as soldiers emerged and patrolled along the path.

Arthur thought it was especially strange when the soldiers became extra fuzzy. They seemed to grow more limbs as strange blotches obscured his vision. Then he was met with darkness as he lost consciousness.

When Arthur awoke, he was in a strange cave. He noticed a lingering pain in his side, and felt a strange poultice coating where his wound was. He didn't dare sit up yet, not wanting to test it. He was about to open his eyes, when he heard Merlin speaking to someone. He decided to stay quiet and listen first.

Merlin seemed to be answering a question that Arthur missed.

"Just travelling. We're looking for someone. I was told, well...they said that he lived somewhere hereabouts. A man named Balinor. You never heard of him? He was a Dragonlord."

A man's deep voice answered. "He's passed on."

"You knew him?" Merlin asked carefully.

"Who are you?" The man demanded, avoiding Merlin's question.

"I'm...Merlin."

"And him?" Arthur assumed that the man was referring to him.

"He's my master." Merlin started.

"His name!" The man demanded impatiently.

"His name is Lancelot. He's a knight. You know, a nice one." Merlin lied badly.

The man huffed impatiently. "His name is Arthur Pendragon. He is Uther's son." He accused.

"Yes." Merlin Admitted.

"This is Cenred's kingdom. He's asking for trouble. What do you want from me?"

"Are you Balinor? The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot." Merlin's voice pleaded.

"His name is Kilgharrah." He answered gruffly.

"Well, we can't stop him. Only you, a Dragonlord, can."

"He doesn't act blindly. He kills for a reason: Vengeance. This is of Uther's making."

Merlin pleaded again. "But he's killing innocent people. Women and children."

"Uther pursued me! He hunted me like an animal!" Balinor's voice became louder and more insistent.

"I know." Merlin replied sadly.

"What do you know about anybody's life, boy?! Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not! He lied to me! He betrayed me! You want me to protect this man?" Balinor shouted.

"I want you to protect Camelot." Merlin's voice rose to match Balinor's.

"He killed every one of my kind! I alone escaped!"

"Where did you go?" Merlin's voice dropped suddenly.

"There's a place called Ealdor." Balinor answered softly.

"Yes." Merlin prompted.

Balinor continued. "I had a life there. A woman. A good woman. Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I built, abandon the woman I loved? He sent knights to kill me." His voice broke. "I was forced to come here, to this! So, I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He's lost every one of his kind, every one of his kin. You want to know how that feels? Look around, boy. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall." He raised his voice again.

Merlin sounded offended. "You want everyone in Camelot to die?" Arthur felt a raising disgust.

"Why should I care?" Balinor barked.

"What if one of them was your son?" Merlin answered quietly.

"I don't have a son." He spat. Arthur flinched inwardly, knowing how Merlin must be feeling.

"And if I told you…" The pain in his voice was obvious.

Arthur suddenly moaned, no longer able to contain his growing discomfort. The pain was once again overwhelming. The two had obviously heard him and stopped talking. Before he could speak, he felt himself once again slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Morgana_

All she could see was darkness. She didn't even bother opening her eyes most of the time, as it made no difference in what she could see. The smell was the worst part. The putrid smell of rotting flesh and excrement filled her every inhale. It used to make her gag, but she was growing accustomed to it. She hated that she was growing accustomed to it. She hated everything to varying degrees, but it was the smell she hated the most. The second most hated thing was the sounds. The loud clink of the metal cuffs around her neck, hands, and feet, every time she shifted, the distant moans and screams of her fellow prisoners as they slowly gave in to the insanity of the darkness. She hated the time, or lack thereof. She had no concept of how long it had been since she had awoken, safe in a castle bed to her half-sister's concerned face. Next, she hated Morgause, for throwing her into the dark hell after she refused to side with her against her friends. She hated her voice that sometimes came to taunt her with freedom at the expense of her freewill. She hated the memory of Morgause's golden curls and understanding eyes that had turned cold and cruel. She hated the dirt and grease that gathered under her nails and matted in her once-beautiful hair. She hated the guards that chopped off most of her hair when she began to scream from the bugs that had begun to torment her. She hated the cuffs that chafed and scratched at her where the runes had been etched in order to prevent her from using magic. Pain burned through her veins anytime she tried to reach her power.

Every moment that passed, she made lists in her mind. Lists of all the things she hated, and how exactly she was going to destroy them, in great detail. Sometimes her mind would wonder and try to think about Merlin and Arthur and Gwen and happiness and light and everything she had once loved, but the pain poisoned the memories, and it only made her more spiteful. She tried her best not to think about such things, so that they would not be completely ruined for her.

The only way she marked the passing of time was Morgause's regular visits. Keys would jingle as footsteps marked Morgause's entry into Morgana's lonely cell. The sweet scent of perfume would temporarily mask the usual smells. Morgana hated the perfume. She added it to the top of the list of smells she hated. Morgause would lean in close and whisper.

"Have you had enough, sister? Are you finally ready to join me and take your place by my side, where you are meant to be?"

Morgana remained silent, as usual.

A hand struck Morgana's cheek. It didn't hurt, not anymore. Morgana expected it. It always came.

"You don't have to be in pain anymore my sister. All you have to do is stand by my side. You have a great destiny ahead of you."

Again, morgana remained silent.

"I don't want to hurt you sister, but you must learn. You give me no choice." Morgause would lay a hand on Morganas head, and pain would burst through Morganas body, tracing her muscles and making her cry out. It was the only noise Morgana knew how to make anymore. She hated her own voice, and how it broke when she cried, and she always cried.

When the pain stopped, and it always stopped, Morgana would slump back down to the cold stone floor, and press her cheek to the ground. The coolness of it always made her feel relief after the intense pain. Morgause always gave a distasteful _tsk_, as she left Morgana for another period of darkness.

It was the only thing Morgana ever had to look forward to.

* * *

_AN- Mwahahahahahahahahaha… _

_I am definitely supposed to be studying right now… sigh…._

_Oh, and you may have noticed a discrepancy in where Arthur's wound is located in my story compared to the actual episode. That was just because I mistakenly made it a wound on the left side of his back rather than his front, and now have come to far to change it. Also it makes more sense for him not to notice it this way. Sorry. _

_Review please!_


End file.
